


i'll comfort you

by prouvairy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, the world needs more jolyferre, this is pretty fluffy, warning for mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairy/pseuds/prouvairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre was sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll comfort you

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for airstreamrally on tumblr and well I started to really like this ship myself so yes! It's fluffy, that's just how it turned out. it could have gotten smutty at the end. Should I make it smutty? I can write a continuation if anyone wishes for it.

Combeferre was sad.

 

Nobody quite knew how to approach this. Combeferre was the guide, he was the one who helped everybody with their problems, and he so rarely had problems of his own, or showed that he did, that the other members of Les Amis de l'ABC weren't quite sure how to help him. Courfeyrac was doing all he could to try to cheer him up, but no amount of sudden parties or dancing on the table was the right thing to make him feel better. He and Enjolras were the only ones who knew what was up, but Enjolras, though kind and caring of his friends as he was, was not the type to make a dramatic show of cheering him up and that wasn't what he needed. Enjolras was surely talking to him in private, talking him through whatever it was, but Joly was the one who noticed the way that he would talk in a quieter voice than usual at meetings, Joly was the one who saw how he lowered his head and would stare at the floor occasionally as though his thoughts were swallowing him up. Joly was the one who worried the most, glancing over at him every few minutes. And Joly was the one who stayed behind after their meeting at the café one Saturday evening and went to speak to him.

 

“Combeferre, I completely understand if you don't want to tell me, but I can't help but notice that you're a little down lately, and I just wanted to know if you're okay. You are, aren't you? Are you ill? Did something happen?”

 

Combeferre looked up from the books he was putting away in his bag and smiled at Joly's sudden spew of words. He should have expected the medical student's concerns, anxious and loving as he was, but he hadn't.

 

“I'm perfectly healthy, it's nothing like that, so don't you worry,” he said, standing up straight. He was taller than Joly, but both were lean and slender and they dressed in similar jeans, shirts and form-fitting sweaters.

 

“I'm glad to hear it,” Joly replied with a smile which quickly turned to an anxious expression again. “But something is wrong, and I want you to know that I'm here for whatever you might need.”

 

Combeferre gazed at Joly before sighing slightly and sitting back down in his chair.

 

“My aunt died in an accident. I didn't want to worry everyone when we've had enough to worry about with the protests, but I was quite close to her as a child and it hit me hard.”

 

Joly gasped and abruptly fell to his knees in front of Combeferre's chair so that he could wrap his arms around the other man, not even caring about how dirty the floor probably was or how silly he must look. Combeferre needed to sit, and he needed a hug. A very long one. Combeferre's eyes widened in surprise behind his glasses, but he hugged Joly back, tentatively and then more forcefully. He hadn't realised how much he needed this, needed the comfort and love of someone other than the two best friends who he felt like he would just be burdening with his own problems, someone who simply wanted to help him, someone like Joly. Or maybe it was just because it was Joly in general. He held him close, feeling Joly's feathery brown hair brush the side of his face as a warm smile spread across it.

 

Finally, Joly moved away, his hands dropped to clutch Combeferre's arms, his blue eyes looking directly into Combeferre's.

 

“Goodness knows how many times you've helped us, Combeferre. You shouldn't be afraid to lean on us in return when you need to. I'm so sorry about your aunt. I truly am.”

 

Combeferre swallowed and nodded. “I just... I need someone... you... to come and stay with me tonight. Would that be okay?”

 

Joly smiled widely. “Of course.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, the philosophy and medical students were sitting on Combeferre's sofa, the television on but ignored in the background as Combeferre spoke to Joly, telling him stories about his childhood and his aunt and how he had met Enjolras and Courfeyrac when they were all eight years old. Joly listened intently, grateful for the blanket draped around his shoulders and the mug of tea on the table; tonight was all about Combeferre, and his own concerns would be put aside, so he was glad that he felt reasonably well, and was giving Combeferre what he needed to begin to heal.

 

Finally, silence fell, but it was a comfortable silence, content, necessary. Combeferre had a smile on his face as he looked fondly at Joly, who was beaming as though he had just been given a prize for being the best young doctor of the year, or something.

 

“Joly.”

 

“Yes? Do you need something? I can get you anyth-”

 

Joly's words were cut off by Combeferre's lips pressing softly against his. Combeferre didn't quite know why he did it, but in that moment he was suddenly overtaken with the need to do it, the feeling that nothing would be quite right with the world if he didn't kiss this sweet, kind, adorable boy who was sitting beside him. Joly's eyes were round and he was still with surprise except for his hands, poking out from their long blue sleeves, which were shaking a little. Combeferre pulled back and gave him a hesitant look. Joly stared at him, his heart beginning to race, and he put a hand to it instinctively.

 

“You're okay,” Combeferre said gently, “if what I did wasn't, though, then-”

 

This time it was Combeferre's turn to be silenced as Joly suddenly wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. This kiss was deeper, longer, but still a little tentative and experimental. Joly let his tongue brush against Combeferre's and then let out a little 'oh' as Combeferre held him tighter and reciprocated with surprising skill. Soon, Joly found himself lying back on the couch with Combeferre hovering over him.

 

“I-I suppose you were all right with me doing that, then,” Joly said breathlessly. Combeferre smiled, and Joly giggled. “Um, I'm happy to keep doing this, very happy, but does this mean... is this just to comfort you-”

 

“I like you, Joly. I have for a long time. If you want it to be more, then it can be more. If you don't, then that's fine too.”

 

Joly thought about it for a moment, thought of the idea of being able to kiss Combeferre whenever he wanted, to talk with him and learn more about him, the things he kept hidden away, and let him see the different sides of him too; to do fun, silly things with him, trying to make him take breaks from his studies but then sometimes sitting in peaceful silence with him, working on his own studies; doing the work for the cause together, sitting closer than he usually allowed himself... all of the possibilities blended into one big word for Joly.

 

“Yes. I mean, that yes, I want it to be more.”

 

Combeferre smiled. “I hoped you would say that.” And he leaned down to kiss Joly again.


End file.
